Is it meant to beJustin Bieber Story
by emzzabird
Summary: Summarys suck, Read i promise its good, and FYI I dont own anybody but Emily in this story XD cos lets face it if i owned The Bieber i would be one rich B..... Some language in this but not bad!
1. Chapter 1

Emily's POV

Ok so my names emily, althought i hate being called emily so my friends call me Emz, I'm 16 years old, I live on the road mostly with my Brother, He's an actor and is always on the road shooting different movies in different towns countys and countrys, i like being on the road though, i dont like being in one place too long it bores me, currently i am sat in a hotel room bored out of my head writing in you, my beloved diary.

I stood up and stretched my arms above my head and decided to go for a walk as my brother was gonna be gone most of the day, i wasn't ''allowed'' to go too far though i had to stay in the hotel, jeez im 16 years old an its like being on tag. So anyway i was wondering around the hotel and passed the kitchen was a door, it had no sign on it and i wondered what was inside so i slightly pushed it open and saw a room full of instruments, i grinned and checked no-one was watching me before i snuck in and sat down at the drums i had a little bash then spotted a guitar, i picked it up and started strumming on the strings and singing quietly

_In New York,_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_Theres nothing you cant do,_

_Now youre in New York,_

_these streets will make you feel brand new,_

_the lights will inspire you,_

_lets here it for New York, New York, New York_

'Not bad'

I dropped the guitar and spun on the stool to face a lad that looked around my age

'Nosey much?' I scoffed propping the guitar back up in its stand

'Umm this is kinda my recording studio for the month, i hired it' He said gesturing with his hand around the room

'Oh, my bad, should have put a sign on the door or something' I shrugged

'So your voice is sweet' He smiled

'Thanks, later' i said pushing the door

'Wait, whats your name?' He asked

'Emz'

'Im justin, Justin bieber' He grinned shaking my hand and looking at me expectantly

After a minute or two i looked down at my hand

'Umm can you let go now?'

'Sorry, you really dont recognise my name?' He frowned

I shook my head

'Should i?'

'Im justin bieber'

'Yes we established that' I sighed

'Ok listen.'

He picked up the guitar and started singing a song that sounded a little familiar to me

'Oh are you the kid that usher signed?' I asked

'YES' He shouted smiling

'Ok calm down'

'You know, its actually nice that for once i got to introduce myself to someone that didnt scream in my face and attack me' He smiled

'So how long are you on holiday here for?' he asked

'Who says im on holiday?' I asked

he shrugged

'Im here cos my brother is shooting a film in town' I nodded parking myself back on the stool

'Oh awesome whos your brother' He asked sitting on the floor and leaning back on his hands

'Ok so you know how i didnt scream in your face, promise you wont scream in mine?' I said

He nodded and waited intently

'Johnny depp' I said i squeezed my eyes shut and when i heard nothing i opened one slowly to see Justin looking at me with a weird look on his face

'You feeling ok?' He asked

'Yeah, although im not famous i get sick of people screamin in my face too when they hear who my brother is' i sighed

'Sucks for you' He smiled

'Yep does indeed'

Justin's phone started ringing and i stood up and walked around the room to let him speak in private

'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, scott its today for god sake, who would we find on short notice, uh hello strange county i know absolutely ZERO people'

I watched as Justin seemingly got more and more angry with whoever was on the other end of the phone

'Wait hang on a minute scott'

Justin looked over at me and plastered a smile on his face, i stepped back

'What?'

'Hows your acting?' He asked

i shook my head

'I dont do acting' I said repeatedly shaking my head

'Ok scott i got someone panic over' He grinned

'no no no no no.'

He hung up

'You dont even know what im gonna ask yet'

'I cant act, i suck' i said

'Its a music video you dont have to really act, you just gotta act like your resisting me...and maybe...just maybe gimme a lil kiss at the end of the video'

'HELL no' I said

'Oh come on, you cant resist this face' He said cupping his face

'EGO!!!' I spat

'Please you would so be saving my life if i dont find someone ill have to leave and shoot it somewhere else and ive already found the PERFECT place' He pouted

'Where?'

'A bowling alley down the road' he grinned

'Ahhhh well only if my brother lets me leave the hotel'

He frowned at me and i shrugged 'He's protective'

I rang my brother and much to my disgust he agreed to let me leave the hotel seeing as he knew Justin's manager grrrr connections suck!

* * *

So what do you guys think? Review please and ill put up more chapters Thankyooou 3


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so im on the set of the video right now, i have been shown what i have to do and with most of it im fine cos i have to keep walking away from him BUT at the end they wanna shoot two different endings one where we just get close and one where we kiss, i suggested just to shoot the close one but apparently i get no say as its not my video HA damn right anyway diary i have to go cos he is approaching me ahhh catch up later.....

'Ready?' he asked

I nodded

'So i never asked how old you are' He said

'16' i replied

'Oh awesome me too'

'Exciting' I said raising my eyebrows

'Oh shush' He laughed

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy diary, so im back in my room, it was actually kinda cool shooting the video i got to meet ludicrus HOT or WHAT!! also Justin isnt that bad either, he makes me laugh hes a cool guy and hes quite a good kisser to be honest, anyway my bro is going to a party tonight so im stuck in the hotel again I might txt Ben to pass some time, Ben my laaaavly brother from another mother.

From: ÉmzzáBírd

To: BénjÁmimÁ

Yo yo yo Benjamimaaaaaaaaaaa whats happenin?!

From: BénjÁmimÁ

To: ÉmzzáBírd

Hey girl, whats up? Not much im just round luca's chilling, where you at?

From: ÉmzzáBírd

To: BénjÁmimÁ

Not much happening here dude, im sat bored in a hotel room, oh i shot a music video today!

From: BénjÁmimÁ

To: ÉmzzáBírd

WHAT?!?!?!?! Who with what the hell?

From: ÉmzzáBírd

To: BénjÁmimÁ

Haha Some dude called Justin bieber, i was exploring yet another boring hotel came across this room started playing this guitar and it happened to be his oops anyway he roped me into being in his music vid cos the original girl pulled out.

From: BénjÁmimÁ

To: ÉmzzáBírd

Check you out making friends, you feeling alright?

From: ÉmzzáBírd

To: BénjÁmimÁ

Shallup you.

From: BénjÁmimÁ

To: ÉmzzáBírd

Lol you nut, anyways sister from another mister im off to eat my foooooood, chat soon girlpants, holla x

Tut at him trying to be ghetto, what a nerd. The hotel phone started ringing and i stumbled to pick it up

E: OUCH, oh hello

J: ouch?

E: Who be you?

J: Your lover

E: I have a lover?

J: Its justin, listen im bored

E: Thats nice so am i, and you felt the need to ring me and tell me this why?

J: I was hoping that you would like to come play video games and try resist my charm some more?

E: Video games sure, your charm? Non existant, Room number please?

J: Ouch harsh, room 301, See ya soon

He hung up

As i walked to the lift i couldn't get his damn song out of my head

_Oh for you i would have done whatever and i just cant believe were not together_

Go away silly song go away

_And I'm gonn' play it cool While I'm losin you I'll buy you anything I'll buy you any ring_

Such a typical GUY lyric

_Cause I'm in pieces so come fix me shake me til' you can wake me from this bad dream_

_I'm goin down, down, dooown_

I knocked on his door and shook my head hoping to shake away the lyrics

He opened it and smiled

'Heyy' He hugged me when i walked in

'Woah easy on the contact dude' I said

'I see your not a hugger then, well i am so deal with it.' he said

I rolled my eyes

'Your annoying'

'Why what did i do now?' He asked

'Your song is stuck in my head now' I growled

'Nice, you love me i know it' He laughed

i rolled my eyes and sat on his couch

'So you on your own?' I asked

'Why you want me to yourself?' He asked

'Can you go 5 minutes without being a big head?'

'Can you go 5 minutes without diggin at me'

'Yes i can actually' i smiled

'Ok deal'

'Wait what? deal?'

'You have to say somehting nice to me now'

'No i dont'

'Yes you do you said'

'No i said i wouldnt dig u out for 5 minutes'

'Be NICE'

'Fine'

'Ok so say something nice to me'

'Ok...What game you wanna play?' I asked

He laughed

'Not telling til you say something nice to me' He smirked

'FINE you have nice lips' I shrugged grabbing a controller

'I KNEW you liked that kiss' He grinned

'You lose'

'huh'

'You lose you were being big headed' i nodded

'damn'

We sat and played games and talked for about 3 hours

'Shit, its 1am' i said

'Oh i didnt realise sorry'

'No its cool, time flies when your having fun right' I smiled

'For sure'

'So i should go then' I said standing up

'Ok, can i take your number?'

'Why?'

'Cos were friends? Arent we?'

'I guess'

I took his phone and punched my number in and gave it back with a smile

'Ill catch you later then' i said waving as i left his room

To: Emily

From: J to the B

Nite shawty x x x

To: J to the B

From: EmzzaBird

Dont call me emily, ever, thanks and good night x x

To: Shawty Emz

From: J to the B

For sure x

To: BigHeadJ

From: Shawty Emz

:)

To: Shawty Emz

From: LoveableJ

Love how you changed mine but not yours shawty x

To: Bubbly Jubbly

From: Shawty Emz

Love it x

To: Shawty Emz

From: J to the B

I still prefer this one but bubbly jubbly is cool x

To: J to the B

From: Shawty Emz

Fine, Im in bed now G'night Biebs

To: Shawty Emz

From: J to the B

G'Night shawty x

* * *

Review please and ill submit more chapters Thankyooou 3


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with the biggest smile on my face, I rolled out of bed and grabbed my phone on the way to the kitchen, i read a note from my brother: Shooting, dont go far, be late again tonight, try to stay out of trouble x

I huffed and looked at my phone

3 messages

To: Shawty Emz

From: Sammy lou lou

Whats with the shawty emz?

To: Shawty Emz

From: J to the B

Morning sunshine xx

To: Shawty Emz

From: Benny boy

Heyyy did ''shawty emz'' get lucky?

I giggled to myself at my nosey on the ball friends

To: Sammy lou lou

From: Shawty Emz

Met a guy :) x

To: Benny boy

From: Shawty Emz

Hush your noise

To: J to the B

From: Shawty Emz

Morning XD

To: Shawty Emz

From: Sammy lou lou

ooooh, name age hot or not please

To: Sammy lou lou

From: Shawty Emz

Justin, 16, Very hot, but shhh

To: Shawty Emz

From: Sammy lou lou

Where you at? i wanna see you todaaay!!

To: Sammy lou lou

From: Shawty Emz

Im about an hour away, Ill see if i can find transportation, txt ya in a bit. xx

To: J to the b

From: Shawty Emz

Busy today?

To: Shawty Emz

From: J to the B

Free day shawty, you wanna do something?

To: J to the B

From: Shawty Emz

i was wondering if you'd mind if i used you for today?

To: Shawty Emz

From: J to the B

Well i do owe you for saving my skin yesterday, come by and tell me about it!

I got myself ready and rang my brother on the way up to Justin's room

E: Hey bro, listen im so bored, can i go see sammy today?

J: Whos driving you?

E: Justin?

J: No

E: WHY

J: Cos hes a kid

E: Hes 16 and has his license i hate you

J: Love you too

E: J PLEASE im sick of being stuck in the same old freakin walls

J: Ugh fine, BUT call me when you get there

E: Deal, YAY i love you bye

I knocked on justin's door and he let me in

'Hey shawty whats happening'

'Not much, You can drive right?' i asked

'I can'

'I reeeaaally wanna go see my friend today but i cant drive yet' I pouted

'Where does she live?' He laughed pulling his shoes on

'Like an hour away' I shrugged

'Road trip, sounds like a plan stan!' He grinned

'Yes' I grinned clapping in excitement

'MUM im going out with emz on a road trip ill be back later love you'

'Call me when you get there justin' She replied 'love you too'

'Awwwww' i said moving justin hat around his head

'Hay not the hair' He pouted

I took his hat and put it on my head

'Hey, uh uh im Justin Bieber, Im like so hot, Kiss me'

'I am sooo not like that' He said poking his tongue out at me

'You so are, but i guess you are kinda hot so...'

'Thanks not so bad yourself, you make my hat look good' He winked

'I make anything look good' I winked back

'Now whos getting a big head' He laughed

'Thatll be me then' I replied

'Umm could i have my hat back, unless you dont mind being mobbed by 100 female fans'

'I dont mind' i smirked

'Fine' He said 'Dont say i didnt warn you'

We got into his car and before he could start the car some girls appeared and were looking curiously

'Hide' he said ducking

'Get up if you hide theyll know its you' I said pulling him back up

'If i just sit here theyll know'

'If you drive off youll hit them'

'So what do i do'

'Kiss me'

'Beg your pardon'

'Kiss me' I said grabbing him and kissing him

After about 2 minutes i looked out the corner of my eye and noticed the girls were gone

'See im awesome'

'Yes...you...are' justin said blinkin a whole lot before starting the car

'oh look whos on the radio'

'Oh please turn it off' He winced

'Ahhh you cant listen to your songs huh'

He shook his head and i grinned and turned it up

'Pleeease' He begged shaking his head

I turned i tup louder and started singing along

_Baby baby baby nooooooooooooooooo_

_baby baby baby ohhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_I thought youd always be miiiine_

I poked his cheek and laughed as i turned the music off

'Not nice shawty'

'You love it dude' i said

'So dont you go to school or anything?' Justin asked

'I get tutored, im too cool for school' I winked

'Same'

'Your so not cool you nerd'

'Im cooler than you'll ever know baby'

'Creep' I said poking my tongue out

'Hey be nice i can quite easily turn this car around' He smirked

'Yeah but you wont cos you love the idea of spending a whole hour in the car with me'

'Shush BIG HEAD, so whats your friend like?' he asked

'She is overly awesome, shes been my girl forever' I smiled

'Close then'

'Shes like a sister to me i love her so much'

'Awesome girl on girl'

'PERVE' I said hitting his arm

'Ok so i guess were here' Justin said a while later

'YAY, lets go' I said jumping out of the car

I pounded on Sammy's door and heard screaming getting closer and closer

Justin raised his eyebrows

The door opened and i got tackled to the floor by sammy

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EMZZA EMZZA EMZZA I MISSED YOOOOU'

'Ha i missed you too but dude get offfff' I said pushing her off

'Sorry bit excited'

'Yeah i see that' I laughed as we stood up

'OH MY FREAKIN GOD'

I jumped and looked about

'What what?' I asked

'You said you met a guy called Justin....you didnt say it was Justin FREAKIN Bieber, DUDE ur awesome' She said and it was now Justins turn to be tackled but he managed to not fall over, obviously used to this sorta stuff

'Dude chill out you'll scare my ride away' i laughed prizing my best friend off Justin

'Its cool, how are you' Justin smiled politely at sammy

'Uggghhh I think this has got to be the best day of my life, me my best girl and the freakin hot justin bieber all in one place' She grinned dragging us in her house

I shot an apologetic look at Justin but he just waved it off and smiled, sweet.

'MOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER, EMZ IS HEEEEERE'

I rubbed my ear and frowned

Sammy's mum walked into the room and hugged me

'Hello sweety how are you, god your all bones come eat does your brother not feed you?' She rambled dragging me into the kitchen

'I'm fine, my weight is ok and he does feed me' i smiled

I heard Justin snigger and i shot daggers at him and he abruptly stopped

'Oh hello, and who are you?'

'Justin, pleased to meet you ma'am' Justin smiled angelicly at mrs love and shook her hand

'Oh very polite' She winked at me

I was a bit baffled as to why she winked

'This is so sad but will you come sign my poster' Sammy asked

'For sure' Justin smiled following sammy

'Why did you wink at me?' I asked when they were out of ear shot

'He's your boyfriend isnt he?' She asked

'NOOOOO' I replied shaking my head

'oh, i presumed he was, well hes a very nice boy to drive you all this way, he must like you' She smiled winking again

'Quit winking were just friends' i blushed

'Whos friends' Sammy asked entering the kitchen

'No-one'

'Emz and Justin' Her mum cut in

'Oh but i thought you said in the txt that you...'

'Shush' I cut in

'That she what? has fallin totally utterly completely for a totally hot guy she met?' Justin said winkin at me

'Shallup, im hungry whats cookin Mrs L' I said quickly changing the subject

'She likes you' I heard sammy whisper to Justin

'HEY sonic hearing' I growled as sammy looked down at her feet and Justin chuckled

'Ohhhhh do you really have to go' Sammy pouted

'Yes, its already 9 im sorry but you know my brother he will freak if i get back too late' I said hugging her

'Thankyou for the food Mrs L' I smiled hugging her also

'See you soon sweety, EAT SOME MEAT' she shouted after us

We got in the car and waved at the two woman waving manically at us

'So their nice' Justin smiled

'Yeah, i miss home when i visit them to be honest' I said sadly watching out of the window

'Yeah, i miss home alot too, i miss my family and friends' He agreed

'i miss my friends alot' i nodded

'Not your family?' He asked

'Im with my family travelling'

'Just you and your brother?' He asked

I nodded

'Wha....What about your parents' Justin asked softly

Familiar lump in throat, watery eyes

'Can i put the radio on?' I asked clearing my throat

'Sure' He smiled

Justin's POV

'Wha....What about your parents' I asked softly

I saw her take a sharp breath

'Can i put the radio on?' she asked clearing her throat

'Sure' I smiled sensing she didnt wanna talk about it

'Jeez your music is on this permanently' She chuckled a little

'Its cos im a dude' I grinned

'Big head'

'Love it'

'Douche'

I laughed at her and yawned

'Are you ok to drive you look tired?' She asked

'Yeah im fine, ill be fine' I assured her opening my window for some fresh air

* * *

Reviews = more chapters Thankyooou 3


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and my head throbbed, wait, i dont even remember going to bed

'i made him drive, im so sorry Mrs bieber'

I shot up in bed, Was i dead? everything was white.

'Justin, justin hunnie your awake' I opened my eyes wider as my mum squeezed the life out of me

I saw Emz silently leave the room

'What happened?' i asked

'You had a little accident, but your gonna be fine, you just had a little concussion' My mother told me stroking my aching head

'I wanna go home' I whined

'You can later' she smiled

'Wheres Emz, Shes ok right?'

'Yes, shes fine the car hit your side'

'Mum, did i fall asleep?' I whispered

'No a car jumped the lights and hit the side of your car' she replied

I nodded

'Can i see emz'

'She's right th...oh she's gone, maybe she went for a drink ill go find her' She smiled

I laid back on my bed and tried to remember what happened

'Mr Bieber, can we get a statement off you?'

I looked up and see a police man and woman stood at the foot of my bed

'But i dont remember anything' I said

'Nothing at all?'

I shook my head getting frusterated with myself

'Its ok dont worry, Do you want to press charges?'

'I dont know, i dont know anything my head hurts.'

I felt tears spring to my eyes and i laid down and let the tears flow freely

When i woke up again my mum was sat next to me with a bag

'Hey hunnie, you ready to go home?' She asked

'Did you find emz?' I asked sitting up

'Umm no i guess she left'

I scrunched my face up

'She checked you were ok and left, she felt kinda responsible cos she roped you into driving her' His mum said helping him with his jacket

'It was SOO not her fault'

The car ride back to the hotel was quiet

'Mum the police asked if i wanted to perss charges'

'What did you say' she asked

I shrugged

'I didnt answer, i dont know what happened i've been trying and trying to remember but i cant, i just cant remember mum'

'Dont get yourself worked up sweety, lets go get some rest ay' she said putting her arm round me

I shook my head no

'I wanna go check if emz is ok'

'Typical of you my boy, worrying about everyone but yourself, dont be long ok' She smiled kissing me on the head and getting out of the lift

From: Idiot Needing to be forgiven?

To: Angelface

Are you in your room?

From: EmzzaBird

To: Justin

Yes

So i take it she's pissed at me, damn it i dont blame her

I knocked gently on her door and expected to see her face but instead got a very angry looking brother

'Yes'

'Umm hi, look im really sorry about what happened yesterday, i...well'

'Just leave her alone ok'

I spun on my heel and skulked down the corridoor, i stopped in the lobby and flung myself on a sofa

From: Justin

To: EmzzaBird

Please forgive me?

From: EmzzaBird

To: Justin

For?

From: Justin

To: EmzzaBird

Nearly killing you?!

From: EmzzaBird

To: Justin

It was my fault Justin :(

From: Justin

To: EmzzaBird

Never! And tell your brother im sorry for knocking so late and pissing him off by nearly killing you :'(

From: EmzzaBird

To: Justin

Wait what? you came to my room?

From: Justin

To: EmzzaBird

Yes to apologise but your brother scared me away, Yes i know im a douche!!!

I waited a few minutes and when i didn't recieve a txt back i sighed and started making my way back to my room

From: Justin

To: EmzzaBird

Im sorry ok, you wont see or hear from me again, i am truly sorry for what happened! Be happy x

I hit send and stepped in the lift not looking up from my shoes

'Your an epic softy you know that'

I looked up slightly and saw Emz sat in the lift

'What are you doing down there?' I asked sitting opposite her

'Its kind of comforting going up and down' She shrugged looking at her thumbs

I nodded

We sat in silence for a moment and then both went to talk at the same time

'It was my fault Justin, I shouldnt have made you drive all that way get mauled and make you drive back im so so sorry you could have been killed and i walked away scott free and i thought your mum was gonna like kill me but she was so nice telling me it wasnt my fau....'

'Emz shut up' Justin said scooting forward and cupping my face in his hand

'But i...'

Jeez what did it take to shut this girl up

I watched her face for a minute then without thinking twice i closed the gap and crashed my lips into hers after a second or two she responded allowing me entrance. After a few minutes i pulled away.

'Feel better?' She asked

I chuckled and nodded

'My brothers a douchebag, im so sorry he scared you off' She said pouting

'Hey if someone hurt my little sister i'd be the same'

'But you didnt hurt me, i just for a sprained wrist from hitting the dashboard, you were laying in a hospital bed i thought you were gonna like die on me or something' She rambled

'So dramatic girl, You cant get rid of me that easily' I smiled tweeking her chin with my finger

She smiled and fidgeted round and laid her head on my lap

'Listen as nice as this is, i feel kinda sick going up and down up and down so unless you dont mind puke stained clothes can we get out?' I said

She got up quickly and laughed

'For sure shawty' She said poking her tongue out at me

'HEY thats mine' I teased shoving her gently

She ruffled my hair playfully and i winced a little

'oh my god im sorry i forgot you hurt your big head' She said kissing my temple

'Thanks' i said rolling my eyes

'Can we go to your room for a while, my brother went out to a party but i dont wanna go back there on my own and you cant really come up until i win him over cos if he catches you in there well...yeah'

'For sure' I smiled

We sat and talked for hours until Emz decided to go back to her room after yawning for an hour

'G'night shawty' I said hugging her

'Night' She smiled sweetly

'Oh have you got email?'

'Yeah why?'

'Can i have it?'

'Umm phoning is always easier but ok' She said writing her email address on my hand

'Yeah but if you dont txt back i can stalk you online instead' I grinned

* * *

Reviews :D then more chapters Thankyaaaaa 3


	5. Chapter 5

Emma's POV

I walked back to my room and thought about the past 2 days happenings, I kissed Justin Bieber, does this mean were together? What happens when we have to leave? Theres txt and email but thats never the same, I suppose him being famous as he is he could afford to come see me but he has a busy schedule i should know i spend about probably an hour a week with my brother.

When i got home i was suddenly wide awake, i sat and flicked through the T.v channels, nothing decent was on so i went into my room and turned my laptop on to check my emails.

Email message recieved from

Subject: ForMyOne&Only

I wrote this for you I hope you like it :)

Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh

I've always known you were the best

The coolest girl I know, So prettier than

All the rest the star of all the show.

So many times I wish you could be the one for me

I never knew you'd be like this girl, what you do

To me.

Your who I'm thinking of

Girl you're my runner up no matter what, your

Always number one, My prized possesion, one and

Only, adore you girl I want you. The one I can't

Live without, that's you, that's you.

You're my precious little lady, the one that

Make's me crazy, Of all the girls I've ever

Known , It's you, it's you.

My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my

Favorite girl, my favorite girl,

Your always goin out your way to impress

These , I never knew you'd

Get like this I'll take you as you are,

You always said believe in love, it's a dream

That can't be real, never thought of fairytales

I'll show you how it feels. Your who I'm

Thinking of, girl you're my runner up,

No matter what your always number one.

My prized possesion one and only, adore ya

Girl I want you, of all the girls I've ever

Known it's you, it's you, you're my precious

Little lady, the one that makes me crazy of all the girls I've ever known it's you, it's you.

My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my

Favorite girl, my favorite girl.

You take my breathe away, with every thing

You say. I just wanna be with you my baby,

My baby, ohhh. My miss don't play no games,

Treats you no other way, that you deserve,

Cause you're the girl of my dreams.

My prize position one and only, adore you

Girl I want you, the one I can't live

Without, that's you, that's you.

You're my precious little lady, the one that

Makes me crazy of all the girls I've ever

Known it's you, it's you, ohhhh

I want you ohhh it's you, it's you.

My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my

Favorite girl, my favorite girl.

It's you

I beamed at the email and read it over and over until i couldnt read it again

ChatBox Request from: JBizzleDizzle

Open/Reject

I clicked open and smiled

EmzzaBird: Oh hello stranger

JBizzleDizzle: Hey shawty

EmzzaBird: Got your Email :D

JBizzleDizzle: You like?!

EmzzaBird: Who wouldn't like a song written for them by a totally hot singer?

JBizzleDizzle: lol You make me laugh

EmzzaBird: Good to hear :P

JBizzleDizzle: What happened to going to bed?

EmzzaBird: Totally not tired now, you see i got this epic email that made me all happy and awake

JBizzleDizzle: Oh really! 3

EmzzaBird: Yes really 3

JBizzleDizzle: When do you leave?

EmzzaBird: CRASH goes my good mood, Im here another month how about you?

JBizzleDizzle: 10 days :'(

EmzzaBird: Sucks!!

JBizzleDizzle: It does shawty, Ill Miss you loads 3

EmzzaBird: Awww Cutie 3

JBizzleDizzle: Your brother will let you come visit me right?!

EmzzaBird: Watch him try and stop me, but uh maybe i should learn to drive ay ;)

JBizzleDizzle: Still raw babygirl :P

EmzzaBird: Sorry sweetcheeks x

JBizzleDizzle: Forgiven, Oh and ill come visit you too of course, so long as your brother doesn't kill me?!

EmzzaBird: Ill protect you!

JBizzleDizzle: Awwhh My female knight in shingin armour :D

EmzzaBird: Geek!

JBizzleDizzle: So what you doing tomorrow baby?

EmzzaBird: Sleeping?

JBizzleDizzle: Im recording a new song, You wanna tag along?

EmzzaBird: I want to, but you know my brother!!

JBizzleDizzle: Work your charm babygirl and text me in the morning, we leave at 10 :)

EmzzaBird: Ok G'night Biebs xox 3

JBizzleDizzle: G'night shawty 3 Luv ya

JBizzleDizzle signed out

I shud my laptop down and heard my brother enter the suite

'OI' I shouted running up to him

'Evening'

'Dont you evening me DEPP'

'Oh your little friend tell you he came by?'

'YES how dare you scare him away, i like him damn it' I said smacking my brothers arm

'Awww does my little sister have a crush'

'Shut up i hate you'

'Sis what do you expect he damn near killed you!'

'NO HE DIDNT he nearly killed himself it was my fault, this car was coming towards us and he didnt see it in time and instead of saving himself Johnny he moved me forward so i wouldn't feel the impact and in the process hit his head on the wheel'

'Does he know this sis?'

'No im too scared to tell him incase he hates me'

My brother hugged me as i cried a little

'Ok ok stop crying i hate it when you cry, if hes ok with you hes ok with me alright? will you stop crying now?'

'Only if you let me go out with him tomorrow'

'Deal'

'Yay i love you deppy G'Night' I said kissing my brothers cheek and running to my room

From:EmzzaThaCharmer

To: HerBoy

I AM AWESOME!!

From: HerBoy

To: HisGirl

Go well with the male depp?

From: HisGirl

To: HerBoy

Yesss, So i can come tomorrow, and Justin, We need to talk ok.

From: HerBoy

To: HisGirl

Oh that doesn't sound good?

From: HisGirl

To: HerBoy

Dont worry, Talk to you tomorrow biebs Luv ya too by the way 3

From: HerBoy

To: HisGirl

G'night Babygirl 3

The next morning i practically flew around the hotel room getting ready

'Jeez your noisy sis'

'Sorry bro, gotta run im late, I Love yoooooooou' I shouted on my way out of the door with a mouthful of toast

'BE CAREFUL DAMMIT' He shouted after me

Once i stepped out of the lift i see Justin standing with his mum his manager and some random dude, i grinned and ran and jumped on his back and covered his eyes

'Guess whoooo'

'oh my god a crazed fan get her off' He laughed

'Ouch' I said mocking hurt and holding my chest where my heart is

'Ohhh its my babygirl' He winked

'You KNEW it was me' I said pushing him gently

'I did i'd recognise that pretty voice anywhere, so this is my best friend ryan, ryan this is emily depp'

'oh no you did not just full name me in an introduction'

Justin grinned at me and fluttered his eyelashes i shook my head then shook Ryan's hand

'Hi' i smiled

'Relation to THE johnny depp'

I nodded and saw ryan's jaw drop

'Oh god' I said blocking my ears

'DUDE THAT IS AWESOME' He shouted

After i took my hands away they rolled about laughing

'You totally set me up' I said shocked

'Well i had to get you back for your friend attacking me yesterday!' He said grabbing me and hugging me

'I hate you bieber' I said smacking his hand away as he bought it up to my face

'You love me'

'Were ready to go, everyone in the car, quick time please theres a mob outside and we dont have time to stop we're late as it is' Justin's manager said flashing me a look

'My bad' I whispered

'He hasn't had his coffee yet ignore him' Justin whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek

At the studio i sat in a booth with Ryan Justins mum and his manager while Justin stood behind some glass with big headphones on, (which i need to mock him about later) in front of a mic.

'Ok ready Justin?'

Justin nodded and winked at me, Music filled the room and Justin started belting out a song, i recognised the words, when it got to the chorus i finally realised it was the song he emailed me saying he wrote it for me. My jaw hung and he just grinned at me and kept pointing at me when he sang the words _my favorite girl_ i blushed at everyone staring at me.

'He told me he wrote this for you' His mum said smiling at me

'He emailed me it last night, when did he write it?'

'The day before he took you to your friends' she replied

i felt a lump in my throat and guilt rising from the pit of my stomach

'You ok?' Ryan whispered

I shook my head and left the booth quietly

Ryans POV

She shook her head and left the booth

Justin frowned at me, i shrugged and nodded for him to continue and i followed her exit

'Emily' i called

'Its emz' She said quietly

I looked down and see her sat on the floor outside the door

I slid down the door and sat next to her

'Whats wrong?' I asked

'Nothing' she replied

'is it about the crash?' I asked

She jerked her head up to face me

'He tells me everything'

'Has he remembered anything yet?' she asked

'No why, you know something dont you' i said

She looked down in her lap and began fiddling with her laces

'You should talk to him you know, its frusterating him so much, he cant sleep' i said nodding

She looked at me and i felt sorry for her she looked so guilty

'He doesn't blame you Emz'

Just as she was about to say something the door opened and i was laying flat on my back looking up At justin's mum

'Umm do you mind getting out from under my skirt please Ryan'

I blushed and quickly stood up

'Sorry' I said

Justin's POV

Something was definately wrong with Emz, once i'd finished the song i walked outside and found her sat with my mum and Ryan

'We'll leave you to it' Ryan smiled at Emz giving her a hug

'Whats going on babygirl' I asked snaking my arms round her waist

'Please dont be nice to me'

'What?' I said confused

She took a step away from me

'Its my fault Justin, its my fault you were hurt in that crash'

'No it wasnt shawty, i was tired i shouldnt have been driving'

'YOU DIDNT FALL ASLEEP JUSTIN' She shouted at me

'Emz dont shout' I said looking around

'Sorry im sorry, GOD im an idiot'

'No your not' I said stepping towards her

'Stop dont come near me...just let me get this out' She said closing her eyes

I stopped and folded my arms across my chest

'Get what out'

'I know what happened Justin, I remember the crash'

'Right' I said

'The car that was coming towards us, you see it, but you couldnt move the car quick enough, so you leaned over and pushed me forward so i wouldnt feel the impact, then when the car hit us you hit your head on the wheel, it was my fault, if you hadnt pushed me out of the way you'd be fine' she said now sobbing

'But i am fine it was just concussion'

I stood staring at her, she finally looked up at my face

'And then you were acting like it was your fault, and you wrote me a song, and ryan said you were getting all frusterated cos you couldnt remember what happened and i just didnt know how to tell you it was my fault and i...'

'Emily'

She stopped rambling and sniffed

'Did you force me to push you out of the way?'

'No' she said scrunching up her face

'Exactly, I did it of my own FREE WILL, i obviously did it to protect you, it was my choice, and if i had to make that choice again EMILY DEPP I damn well WILL, cos i will ALWAYS protect you and only you shawty' I said

She was crying harder now

'Now if you dont come and give me a hug i will have to tackle you like a crazed fan' I said holding my arms out

She walked towards me and crashed into my body

'I love you Justin'

My heart stopped as she said those words and i felt her stop breathing too

'Im sorry, that slipped out, im so sorry i got caught up in the moment and i...'

'Dammit emz you talk WAY too much' I said kissing her

'Everything good now?' Ryan appeared around the door

I nodded

'Good now get your butts in here and listen to the magic you just created dude' Ryan said

'Dude that was so cheesy' I said walking back in the booth with Emz

We sat and listened to the song i had just recorded, the song i wrote for Emily, the girl i love.

How crazy is that, I haven't known this girl long but i think im in love with her, and im going to have leave her in 9 days. Life sucks sometimes.

'So what now?' Ryan asked on the way back to the hotel

'Well i have 9 free days until i go to the UK for 3 months' I replied

I looked over at Emz, she was sat in the corner of the limo watching out of the window she had been quiet since her little outburst.

I whipped my phone out of my pocket

To: HisGirl

From: HerBoy

I Love you :) 3

* * *

Awwwwww, Review please and ill put up more Thankyooou 3


	6. Chapter 6

I saw her looking at her phone and smiled when she whipped her head up and looked at me, She smiled shyly and began punching a message back on her phone

'Dude your texting eachother in the car? seriously?' Ryan said seeing my phone light up

I grinned at him

'Some things are best said in private my man' I winked at Emz as i replied to him

To: HerBoy

From: HisGirl

OMG, XD EXSTATIC :) Ok now i feel like the biggest fan girl in the world cos i wanna pounce on you 3

I chuckled out loud and began replying

To: HisGirl

From: HerBoy

Oh Pounce away babygirl ;)

She giggled and put her phone back in her pocket as we reached the hotel, she jumped on my back and i walked her back in the hotel

'So what do you wanna do shawty' I asked putting her down in the lobby

'Dont mind really' She shrugged 'Ryan?!' She asked

'Pass, im kinda tired though, jetlag and all that so i might go get a couple of hours if you dont mind'

'For sure' She smiled

I followed him to the lift

'Dude you NEVER have jetlag' I said

'Dude you just confessed your love to the girl, go spend some alone time with her, im with you the next 4 months, seriously go' He laughed

'Dude i love you man' I said high fiving Ryan and going back to Emz

'I have an idea, come on lets go' I said dragging Emz to the lift

We waited for one to arrive and jumped in, i pressed the top floor and smiled at Emz

'Why are we going to the roof?' She asked

'Because a birdy told me theres gonna be fireworks up there tonight' I grinned

I pulled my phone out and texted Ryan

From: HerBoy

To: RyRy

Dude do me a favour, grab a blanket and bring it to the roof for me please?!

From: RYAN NOT FREAKIN RYRY

To: LoveStruck

Ok XD

I chuckled and put my phone away

'What?' Emz asked looking at me

'Nothing babygirl' i sighed in content pulling her close to me

'Your amazing you know that'

'Yeah ive been told' She grinned

I laughed as the lift dinged and we stepped out into a cool breeze

'WOW Look at that view its beautiful' She said in awe

'Not as beautiful as my view'

She looked at me staring at her and shook her head

'Such a cheesy line dude' She laughed

I felt something hit me in the back and turned to see a bag and Ryan disappearing out of the roof door back into the lift but not before giving me a geeky thumbs up and winking at me

I shook my head and laid the blanket on the floor

I sat on it and pulled Emz down with me, we laid back and watched the sky for a while in comfortable silence

'Look a shooting star' Emz said excitedly

'Quick make a wish babygirl' i said

We both closed out eyes and wished

'What did you wish for?' She asked

'Now if i tell you that it wont come true' I winked

'Fine then im not telling you mine either' She said poking her tongue out

'Ill bite it if you poke that thing out at me again'

She blushed and sucked her tongue in her mouth noisily

'Your nuts' I laughed at her

'But you love me' She sang

'I do indeed' I smiled

She laid her head on my chest and hummed a song i knew only too well

_You're my precious little lady, the one that _

_Makes me crazy of all the girls I've ever _

_Known it's you, it's you, ohhhh _

_I want you ohhh it's you, it's you. _

_My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my _

_Favorite girl, my favorite girl._

Emma's POV

I woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed, i skipped into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange, i drank it and picked up my daily note from Johnny but choked as i realised it wasnt the usual johnny note:

Finally your up, Go to the lobby!!!!

I threw some clothes on and went to the lobby

' Ahh miss depp this is for you' The bell boy gave me a note

It read: Go to the place you first met him

The place i first met who?! Ohhhhhhhhhhh

I grinned and ran to the musical instrument room I walked in and see petals laid out on the floor spelling ROOF i giggled and went back out into the lobby and waited for a lift while jiggling about

i jumped in the lift and kept pressing the button until the doors shut

come on come on come on

When i reached the top i saaw more petals on the roof but they didnt spell anything out they were scattered everywhere, confusing

I looked about but couldnt see anyone, i heard flapping and noticed a piece of paper pinned to the wall it read: Look down

I peered over the edge and saw a crowd of girls no doubt bieberfever fans

I heard someone shout now and i heard them all start screaming something, it took me a minute to figure out what they were screaming

UK UK UK UK

'What the hell does that mean?' i said to myself

'it means come to the UK with me'

I spun round and saw justin standing in front of me

'Are you crazy? i cantjust swan off to the uk my brother wont allow it' I laughed

But he looked deadly serious

'I cleared it with him'

'How the....what did you....wow' I said sitting on a chair that was conveniently placed on the roof

'Dont worry you wont get bored, because, theres a catch' He grinned

'Oh?' I said

'Remember that day we first met'

'Yes' i nodded

'And i said you had a good voice'

'Well actually your words were ''not bad'' meh'

'yeah yeah same thing'

'Get to the point bieber'

'Do you get stage fright?' he asked

'Terrible'

'Then i guess im gonna have to help you overcome it if your gonna support me on my UK tour!'

'ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME' i screamed

'No im deadly serious' He said smiling

'I cant sing justin, i was just messing around'

'Dont gimme that bs ive heard you sing several times, you've got an awesome voice, and usher thinks so too'

'You recorded me' i asked shocked

'yes' he grinned

'Perve' I said shaking my head

'How does that make me a perve' He laughed

'I dunno, are you serious my brother agreed?'

'It took alot of the bieber charm and a little help from my mum' he winked

'EW no way'

'NO god no, get your mind out of the gutter shawty, she just promised to look after you like your her own' he giggled

'Damn, well i cant say no then can i'

'Well you could but hey, we both know your enjoying the fact that you have to spend 3 months with me'

'Indeed' I grinned 'Oh my god im going to england' I shrieked hugging him

'Oh i guess i can tell you now, my wish was that i didnt have to leave you for 3 months'

'Awwww such a cutie bieber'

'So has yours come true yet?'

'Nope havent recieved any chocolate yet!' I joked

'Funny'

'No it hasn't not yet anyway, i think my wish is a long way off yet bieber, a long long way' I smiled

* * *

Ok i dont know wether to finish it here? What do you Guys think? 3


	7. NOTE: Please Read

Ok so i think i am gonna leave this story here for now girlies and maybe in the future write a sequel :)

Dont be sad though, Ill write another one with one or two of you's in it maybe?

Just leave me name n age n that and ill start thinkin one up :D

I am from england though so some of the words i use you may not know what they mean i do try to not use those lol but if i do use words an you have no idea what they are just ask :D

xx


End file.
